


In the Secret Corners

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [17]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: They've got time between classes.





	In the Secret Corners

“Christ,” Lew rasps above him, and Dick smirks. He takes Lew further into his mouth and sucks greedily, kneading Lew’s thighs. Dick grunts and shifts on his knees, careful not to hit his head on the underside of the desk. He’s sore already and Lew’s tapping one foot anxiously, surely certain that they’ll get caught. But Dick doesn’t want to stop, and he knows the other teachers, knows Lew’s students are more concerned with lunch than asking for help on anything. It can wait until study hall.

He stretches his mouth wider and slides his tongue forward to lap at the base of Lew’s cock and Lew moans, his hand sliding down to tangle in Dick’s hair.

“Fuck, Dick,” Lew gasps, “you were thinking about this all day, weren’t you?”

Dick hums around Lew, nodding fractionally. He pulls back to suckle at Lew’s tip, licks him clean and sits back to look up at him, a hand sliding up to wrap casually around Lew’s hardness.

“I was thinking about it in class,” he murmurs. He strokes Lew slowly while he talks dirty. “Thought about...getting on my knees for you...I was so hard for you, Lewis...”

“Christ,” Lew says again. He shifts in his chair, spreading his knees further apart in invitation. “Christ, Dick, I’m so hard right now.”

“I am too,” Dick murmurs, and curls over Lew’s legs. He leans in, his hand still pumping him languidly, and nips at the inside of Lew’s thigh. Lew curses, thrusts up into Dick’s grasp. Dick tisks softly and presses his hips down. He pulls at him, suckles the red spot blooming on his thigh until he’s close, and then moves away. Dick catches his tip as Lew comes, suckling every last drop from him.

“Shit,” Lew groans. “You’re something else.” He cups Dick’s cheek in his palm and swipes his thumb over the corner of Dick’s mouth, wiping away his spend. Dick pulls off after a moment, licking his lips clean, and puts Lew away.

“But you’re-”

“Shh,” Dick says, and steps up to straddle Lew. The chair creaks in protest, but they both know it can hold their combined weight already. “We’ve got time, Lew.”


End file.
